Defined
by Ageless Light
Summary: Lorne joins Ali for a park festival, and Cadman calls. Fourth in the "Airport Girl" one-shot series.


**Title:** Defined

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by:** Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis

**Characters/Pairing: **Evan Lorne and OC. With Cam/Lam and mention of past Lorne/Cadman

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Summary:** Lorne joins Ali for a park festival, and Cadman calls.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in the Stargate Universe. I do own the OC's though. I went to BabyNames . com for my character names.

**Warnings/Notes:** This is the sequel to "Detected." I would suggest reading the other fics first starting with "Delayed." They are a quick read (only three one-shots before this one) and you can access them from my profile page if you need to!

**Spoilers: **Spoilers for Season 5's EATG.

**Word Count:** 2,636

**Created on:** September 14, 2009 **Revised/Edited on:** October 25, 2010.

**Status: **one-shot. complete

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Thoughts/Reading

* * *

Defined

_You owe me…big time. _

With a roll of her eyes, Ali took her other hand and began texting a response to Evan.

_Add it to my tab. Now hurry up or I won't save you any fried dough. _

After a moment, Ali sent another message asking him if he had a jacket or a sweater, because it was getting cold. While waiting for her friend to show up, she decided to waste time and people watch from her spot on the hill.

Currently, the violinist was curled up in a folding chair waiting for the opening of "Day-Glo" the first park festival of the season. Pulling her long sleeves down to cover her hands she glanced at the stage to see that the band was almost set up. Stalls with food, games, and other festival paraphernalia were all set up at the bottom of the hill.

Refusing to glance to her left where all the other, _empty,_ chairs were that she had set up she looked the other way. Ripping off a piece of fried dough and popping it into her mouth she silently cursed her friends for ditching her, especially since it was their idea in the first place. After having a horrendous luncheon with her family she needed serious therapy which consisted of tunes, food, and laughter.

Her cell phone started blaring but she pointedly ignored it, knowing it was her friends attempting to save their own butts. Instead she let the noises from the sound check overpower everything else. If she wasn't in such a foul mood she would have fully enjoyed the scenery. Right now though it only brought her little comfort. Fog mixed with the evening views of dusk cast an ethereal glow over the park. Sets of twinkling lights were clicking on all around her in nearby trees. It was too early for fireflies but everyone could hear the music from the orchestra of crickets in the woods behind them. There were children in small groups running on the hill covered in glow sticks and shouting in glee, all of which added to the atmosphere perfectly.

Everyone here was enjoying themselves and relaxed. Everyone but her it seemed. Frowning lightly she chided herself for such melodramatic thoughts. Suddenly, warm and obviously masculine hands covered her eyes from behind.

"Evan…I really hope that's you. Otherwise this would just be creepy." Seconds ticked by and ironically only crickets from the hill could be heard. Bolting out of the chair in panic and ripping the hands away, she stood up. Whirling around, fully intent on giving the creep a piece of her mind she was met with the charming smile of Evan Lorne. Cobalt eyes danced in amusement and she had to fight to keep her face stern and cold.

"About time." She grumbled only to have Evan chuckle at her antics. Grabbing one of the empty nearby chairs he dragged it over to hers so the armrests were touching. A moment later and warmth enveloped her and she realized that Evan had draped his hoodie over her back. Reigning in her anger she spoke while pulling the garment on. Muffling her response a bit.

"Thanks for coming." Forcing down the urge to pull the collar up and inhale his scent she purposely put her hands in her lap and faced him, ashamed of her thoughts.

"No problem. I really wasn't doing anything. I was just leaving work all geared up for a _Family Guy_ marathon. This is surprising. I didn't know they did a festival like this." Waving a hand he gestured to the band and the stalls.

"Besides your text messages had me a little worried." He continued while glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you talking about? They were normal." Thoughts whirled as she tried to remember every detail to their text conversation throughout the day.

"Your responses were all very short, clipped even. That's not usually like you." Reaching down to the cooler she handed him a soda.

"Ah, so you are the sociologist now?" A sarcastic smile was flashed his way.

"Ah, so there is a small smile now." With a snort she tossed a piece of fried dough at him watching as it hit his chest and left powdered marks as fell into his lap. Because of his comment, a small smile did flit across her face.

Shrugging lightly in response, he popped the food into his mouth and stretched out fully in the chair. Glancing around at what was around him. They were silent for a moment, and Ali cursed herself for her stupidity at inviting him here.

Thankfully, Evan didn't seem too bothered by her mood. She went to open her mouth and say something but stopped when the band came on stage. Without even a greeting they charged right into their first song, a rendition of "It's not my time" by 3 Doors Down. It was Evan who spoke minutes later as he drummed his fingers in time with the beat on the armrest.

"This is nice. Your friends suck." Completely surprised at his comment she only stared at him dumbfounded, nodding slightly. "Well, their loss." The smile he sent her transformed his face, making him look younger and even more attractive.

For the first time since early afternoon a genuine smile grew on her face. With that they listened to the band and he continued their usual game of "lives," where they made guesses and comments about the lives of the people that they were watching around them. Slowly, her bad mood dispersed and soon she added her own remarks, creating ridiculous stories about the people around them.

Within minutes Ali had Evan laughing so hard soda dribbled out of his mouth which caused Ali to laugh so hard she almost fell out of her chair. With a satisfied sigh Ali leaned back into the chair. Laughter was indeed therapy.

"So are you going to tell me what had you so mad today, before your friends ditched you and added to you bad day?" Blue eyes glanced at her from the side. She had hoped he wouldn't notice but he did. He always did. It was probably because she wasn't talking as much that tipped him off.

Early on, Ali learned that Evan was naturally a quiet man. At first, she commented on how she monopolized their conversations and felt bad. In all honesty, outside of his humor he admitted that he rarely talked and rather enjoyed listening to Ali and her stories.

Lorne had wondered if it was because she was a civilian and her ordinary life appealed to him. Soon he realized that was only a part of it. When she talked he liked it. He was interested in what she had to say and she kept him entertained, but didn't talk his ear off like most girls. With her education she made unique observations and comments about what was going on around them, making him see things he never thought of before. His military career had forced him to learn politics. With all of his interactions with alien races he usually found himself as the initial diplomat of the group. Mixed with Ali's psychology and sociology background they came up with interesting stories as they people watched and it was probably why they always played "lives" when they were together. Biting her lip she debated whether to actually tell him or not. Knowing that Evan's silence would get a rock to eventually spill all of its secrets, she spoke.

"You have to promise not to laugh." Confusion filled his face at her comment and he responded.

"Laugh? I thought that you were mad? I wouldn't laugh at something that made you so mad you threw your phone."

"Well I was mad at the time but now it's just funny and pathetic." Now fully intrigued he adjusted his position and leaned towards her. With a heavy sigh, Ali kept going.

"Well you remember my text about how my parents were freaking out and demanding I meet them for lunch. That it was so important?" Watching him nod, she decided to stop stalling and just tell him. "Well I rushed over there with my mom making odd remarks about me looking nice over the phone. Naturally I assumed then that my parents were meeting with some other politicians. I get there and it's some constituent and his young son. They set me up Evan." With a huff and dramatically moving her hands she ensure that he got the point.

And?" Blinking in bewilderment she was stunned for a moment. Opening her mouth she started ranting second's later intent on making him see her side of it.

"Evan. Did you hear what I said? They were trying to match me up, while they were right there and so were this poor guy's parents. No that's a lie. I have no sympathy for him. At first I felt bad, thinking he was dragged into this just as unwilling as me, but no! That wasn't the case. It was like a scene right out of _My Big Fat Greek Wedding._ It was awful, Evan." Before he could respond she muttered something loud enough for him to hear.

"Damn republicans." Startled, Evan questioned her last remark.

"You heard me. I said damn republicans. Not knowing how to accept change, gah! Did you know when my mother was my age she had already had me and was married. Apparently, that means that I should be married and prego as well and since I'm not, I'm a failure as a daughter. The entire lunch was spent talking about how awesome I am. They kept talking about accomplishments that they never put any value in anyway. Hypocrites' the both of them." Completely drained after her rant she settled back into her chair.

Lorne was completely surprised at what she revealed. A part of him wondered about the sanity of her parents as well. Then again, he joined the Air Force just like his dad and grandfather had exactly as they wanted him to. The Sole's daughter was a genius holding multiple degrees and was known throughout the world as a phenomenal musician. Yet, her parent's expectations were ridiculously and he told her so. Most people her age didn't have the stability that she had.

Realization struck him and he knew her not measuring up must be a reoccurring sore spot for her and he became angered. Clenching his fist he took a deep breath, and tried to reason with himself. Right now she needed comfort not him going off the handle. Dragging a deep breath through his nose, he held it for a second and then released it. Feeling better he looked at her. A part of his mind questioned why he was so concerned? Why he was so protective of her?

Deep blue eyes searched her mahogany irises. Understanding that saying anything else, would probably anger her, because her defensive instincts would rise, especially if he commented on the idiocy of her parent again he considered his options carefully. Speaking with sympathy would only get him so far; he needed to get her out of the mood she was in. Deciding, he simply slipped his hand in hers and entwined their fingers together. For a second nothing happened, but then he felt a slight pressure as she squeezed his hand back. Looking over at her he winked, and laughed at as she rolled her eyes, but he could tell she wasn't really annoyed.

* * *

_(Scene Change)_

It was an hour later, when the band took a break in between sets that Cadman had called him. The only reason he knew that was because he just got off the phone with Mitchell who was one of the people coming to meet them and he still had his phone out. Thankfully, Ali had gone down to the booths when he answered the call from his ex. He had not seen or heard from her since their run-in on his lunch break a few days ago. Purposely he avoided thinking about her. This wasn't the time or place to talk to her but it would have to do. By her tone of voice, the explosive expert didn't want to have the conversation on the phone either but decided that enough time had passed with them dancing around each other.

Running a hand over his face in irritation he listened to what she was saying now. He still hadn't said anything other than a greeting. They had to talk but there wasn't going to be an easy way to go about this. With a sigh he answered her.

"I don't think coming over right now would be a good idea. Besides I'm out right now."

"I just don't understand. Evan we have been dating for over a year."

"Yea, on and off." _Shit_. _Why couldn't he say this right?_ Lorne knew he was a quiet man but he was never shy or cowardly. When he felt he needed to say something he did speak. _So then why couldn't he articulate what was going on in with him, _he mused.

"Wait, what? Evan I know it's been hard and all, and I've had a lot of stuff going on with my new post on the alpha sight but" She broke off with a growl and all he heard was obscenities for a moment "Evan what did you mean with your last comment." Her voice was oddly soft a word not usually associated with the marine.

Hoping to bar the guilt and the twinge in his heart at how unsure she must be at this moment because of him, he closed his eyes. Bracing himself he spoke the words they needed to hear.

"It's just not working. I feel that and I know you do, but neither of us wanted to admit it." There he had said it. Unfortunately, it only seemed to increase the tension and awkwardness of their conversation, especially as the silence stretched on.

"Yea, I guess." Was her response and he fought the urge to sigh.

"You guess? We've tried, a lot, but we aren't working. We have been friends far too long and to try and make it into something more? With us meeting only once every few months and the occasional email?" It was a long moment before she spoke again but he couldn't hear her. Ali at that point, returned to their camp and was shouting about glow sticks and how the band was going to play the Red Hot Chili Peppers just for her. Seeing his expression and that he was on the phone she mouthed an apology and made sure to give him more space.

"Was that a girl? Evan? You know what, I get it now. You-"

"Jesus Laura, I said I was out, it's not what it sounds like. It's a group thing." Which was technically a lie, because no one else had shown up yet, and really he was splitting hairs with his last comment.

"No need to get defensive Evan. I know it's been hard but I miss you. You helped me through Carson; even though it took me a while to see that he wasn't what I really wanted. You have been there all along. I want you. I don't want to just give up." Despite her confession, her voice had lost her soft tone and he could hear the faint trace of steel in her tone.

"I'm sorry Laura." Those words were the only response he could muster.

"Me too." Her voice had gone quiet, but he could tell she wasn't going to let this go. Echoing her sigh his hand slumped to his side as he pressed the button ending the call.

* * *

This completes another one-shot to the "Airport Girl" series! I decided to put another scene in with Lorne and Cadman interacting, because I liked them together originally. Then I realized as we found out more about Lorne, that despite if their were actual feelings or not, they would not really last. But I do wish they had more screen time together. Please do not get offended at the republican remark. I'm not hating on them. It's just I made her mother (who is the senator) a republican and I wanted to show how Ali's anger can get the best of her. She isn't perfect, far from it, and I want to make sure everyone sees that.

Someone PMed me and actually asked me who I prefered with Lorne. I would have loved to see him with Kate Heightmeyer first. I would also love to see him paired with Novak (she is just awesome, wish she had more screen time) or even Jennifer keller. I really can't see McKeller at all, but oh well.

Thanks to all my readers and I hand out wonderful cyber cookies to my reviewers! I would also like to give a special thanks to bailey1ak for his/her advice and help with correctly rating my fics.

Thoughts/Comments/Questions? Then please hit the little button on the bottom and review! Your reviews fuel my passion for writing. I look forward to reading your thoughts and advice on how to improve my writing.

~Ageless Light


End file.
